Dashboards are graphical interfaces that provide insight into data (whether stored locally and/or stored at one or more data sources) through visual representations. Visual components used in dashboards can display data from a variety of sources, including local sources such as the embedded EXCEL spreadsheet or remote data sources such as databases or RSS feeds. Dashboards can be designed and executed using a variety of software applications including, for example, SAP DASHBOARDS which is an application from SAP BUSINESS OBJECT'S BUSINESS INTELLIGENCE. Various web technologies have been created that are optimized for mobile devices such as tablet computers. However, certain dashboards are not compatible or fully compatible with such web technologies. For example, difficulties can arise when executing various formulas specified by spreadsheets via browsers and other similar technologies.